


Lotor's patients

by ladynaserath



Series: Little Shotor Headcanons [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Marks, Bondage, Don’t copy to another site, Headcanon, M/M, Purring, Sex Games, Teasing, on knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: Lotor can be patient if he wants to. This is a NSFW Headcanon, there is some bondage and teasing just so you know…





	Lotor's patients

Lotor is on his knees fully exposed and looking up at his Partner with the strongest look of desire in his eyes. The Altean Marks that normally hide beneath his skin color are growing brighter with each passing Tick, as he gets increasingly turned on and frustrated all at the same time. Do to the fact that his hands and feet are tied together. Also his Lover is just beyond arms length from him, taking in the beautiful sight of Lotor on his knees.

A small quiet needy/frustrated sound escapes Lotor’s lips. He did not mean for it to escape but It’s been too long since Shiro made any type of contact with him. 

A small smile plays across his Lover’s lips when the sound escapes Lotor. His eyes follow every small movement as Shiro kneels just close enough to reach out to touch him. Lotor leans into the hand that stretches out to him, desperately longing for any type of physical contact.

As the fingers slide through Lotor’s long hair, a soft purr starts to come from him, as Lotor soaks in the little attention that he is getting. He wants more, but Lotor knows that eventually his Lover will give him exactly what he is craving.

If Lotor is being honest he is incredibly turned on right now do to everything that’s happening. Lotor knows Shiro is feeling the same way because of the lust that is increasing in his eyes as the purring gets louder.

Leaning in just enough to kiss Lotor and then pulls back. A soft whine escapes him as the kiss is broken. In a Light teasing voice “You look so Beautiful like this Lotor! Maybe… I should draw... This out...Longer then I originally intended?” Lotor’s Eyes go wide but his purring does not get any quieter nor does the glow from his Altean Marks dim.

~~  
;)  
Lady Naserath

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vary large weakness for Lotor’s Altean Marks and him purring. Also adding Lotor on his knees makes it even worse (or better) lol. This is just a little headcanon that I came up with and wanted to share it. Maybe I will add it to a fic somewhere at some point lol.


End file.
